Spirited Away 2: Of Love and Magic
by vivian.hibou
Summary: Chihiro is once again in the Spirit world with Haku and her friends. She has been assigned a dangerous task by the god of the spirit world. Will Haku and Chihiro be able to admit their love for each other? Can Chihiro rescue the Spirit World or will she perish along with it? Suck at summaries, lol. Please read & rate! (Fanfic messing up my chaps. Sorry, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!)
1. Chapter 1 Urge to return

Of Love and Magic

Chapter 1

Chihiro sat in the backseat of the car, as usual, as her parents drove her home. Five years ago, sitting at the very same spot, she had first glimpsed the entrance to the Spirit World.

Sighing, Chihiro thought about her friends back in the bathhouse, whom she still to this day considers family. Every time she thought about her stay there, the memories would carry her away like a tsunami, out of reality and back into the past. She could almost smell the herbal baths again, feel the wooden floor beneath her bare feet, and see the ugly faces of the yunas. Not just that, either. She can also be carried away by seeing Lin, Kamaji, Zeniba, Bôh and the Yû-bird again (and sometimes even Yubaba, although the old witch was quite a tyrant, Chihiro had long forgiven her). And of course, there was Haku.

She could imagine Haku flying through the air, with her on top and the shiny sea underneath them. She missed that freedom. She missed those piercing green eyes and the silken aqua mane. She missed the kindness that sparked in his eyes each time he saw her. She indeed truly _loved_ that dragon.

Chihiro's eyes clouded over with pain as she once again returned to the question of: _Did he love me?_ Her heart and brain began to argue:

 _Brain: Of course not Chihiro! You know very well that if he did, he wouldn't have let you go that easily._

 _Heart: Shut up, stupid brain! Didn't you feel how pained Haku was when we parted?_

 _Brain: No I did not. All I felt was that he didn't even care whether Chihiro was there or not!_

 _Heart: Blind pig! Even though he tried to conceal it, his love and pain was nearly gushing out of him like mad! Exactly like the way Chihiro felt for him!_

At this Chihiro blushed.

 _Brain: Now watch who you're calling a blind pig! I know as well as you do that no SPIRIT can love a HUMAN!_

 _Heart: …but…_

 _Brain: Hah! You see? There is just too much of difference between them! The possibility of a spirit loving a human is so tiny, and plus it's prohibited!_

Chihiro swallowed her tears and paled.

 _Heart: A small probability doesn't mean impossible! And who says it's prohibited?_

 _Brain: It's common sense. Baku can live for eternity if he wants to, but Chihiro will have a maximum 85 years left. And, Chihiro will be in danger there, since so many spirits hates humans. Haku will also be hurt if he is exposes himself as a spirit who helps humans. Understand? Chihiro and Haku will never have the chance to be together, and Haku will much rather mate a powerful spirit like himself!_

Chihiro sniffed.

 _Heart: Damn it brain! Shut up already! Say whatever you want, but you're wrong! Just keep that in mind! Chihiro loves Haku and Haku loves Chihiro. They will come together in the end, you'll see for yourself!_

 _Brain: Watch it useless lump of coal! This is for their own good! Now look, you've got her crying!_

 _Heart: It was you who made her cry!_

At this point Chihiro had walked into her room, and began to sob quietly on her pillow. Moments later her mother walked into the room.

"What's wrong honey? Why are you crying?"

"Nothing mom, it's just…just…"

"It's that darn Haku character in your imagination again, isn't it Chihiro!? You have to forget about him! you're 15 Chihiro, you can't follow you're imagination like a ten year old again, understand? Next Monday I'm definitely taking you to a psychologist…now stop _weeping_ and help me get some milk from the market."

SLAM. The door shut with a ferocious bang and her mother left. Chihiro just sat their glaring at the last place she stood. Even though part of her still contradicted the theory that Haku loved her, how dare her mother talk about Haku like that?

Years ago, Chihiro tried to tell her parents about her adventure in the Spirit World, but instead, her parents just thought it was her wild imagination or some sort of hallucination. They suggested taking her to a 'nut' clinic several time already, but each time Chihiro had excused herself, and her parents just let her go. This time however, Chihiro knew her mother was up for it for real.

Groaning, she hefted herself out of bed, put on a thin cloak, and walked outside.

After she was out, her feet took her off in a whole new direction, as if it had a mind of its own. Deep down, however, Chihiro told herself that her heart was at the bottom of this. Her slow walk turned into a gentle jog, then into a run, and then finally to a conjunction of running and leaping.

She was so amazed at her own speed for a second that she failed to notice where she was heading for. _Just listen to your heart._ she told herself. After about 45 minutes of so of running, she found herself standing a metre away from the little eerie, double faced statue she had feared 5 years ago. Chihiro gasped. _This couldn't be… but how? I thought I could never find this place again…_ Truth be told, strangely, she really didn't remember a thing about where the entrance of the spirit world was. _It's not that you can't remember, Chihiro. You never really forget anything, it's just that you took a while. Remember what Zeniba said?_ she asked herself.

 _Brain: You still believe in that old hag?_

 _Chihiro and Heart: Oh just shut your trap._

A rush of excitement flooded her brain as Chihiro stepped closer and closer to the tunnel. Suddenly she stopped right before the tunnel. What if she sees Haku again? Will he even remember her? What should she say to him? What would he say to her? Who should she speak to first? Will she have to see Yubaba again?

After what seemed like ages of worry, Chihiro finally took a deep, resounding breath and walked in. She was met by darkness.

Darkness, darkness everywhere. Though her animalistic instincts told her to run away as fast as her legs could carry her, Chihiro was too caught up in enthusiasm to go back. Plus, she also felt magic. Intense magic. That magic seemed to draw her forward, deeper into the tunnel and into the room on the other side.

Once Chihiro reached the other side, she was surprised that nothing had changed in that room. She could still see clearly what seemed like the footprints of a ten year old and two adults walking through here. Chihiro smiled softly, remembering what a wimp she was then, slinging on to her mother's sleeve like her life depended on it. Suddenly she frowned. Her mother was probably so worried about her back home. But that frown changed into determination soon after. _I didn't belong there, I had virtually no friends back at my school, and I don't want my parents either. I don't like the way they treat me and my friends and the bathhouse. Why can't they just believe me? Why do they think they're the only ones right and I'm the one that has to follow them? I belong at the bathhouse or flying with Haku, that's the only place I can truly be happy and free._ At the back of her head, Chihiro told herself, _And that's the only place you can love and be loved, too._ With her mind set, Chihiro wanted to settle down for a bit before she ventures back into the Spirit world. She didn't want Haku and her friends to be worried about her mixed emotions. Padding over, Chihiro decided to sit on the bech near the colourful light the stained glass window gave. She felt oddly at home.

But, as soon as Chihiro sat down, a strong surge of immense power rushed into her, being poured in her like a waterfall into a tiny hole. Gasping and falling over onto her side, Chihiro world whirled and everything became black.

Chapter 2

 _A certain green eyed boy_ _'s voice called out to her. She was alone, stranded in the darkness, in the void. The power she was given some time ago still surged in her veins, making her feel as if she was set on fire. She stood in the void, filled with power she could no longer control. Rampaging about, she heard that distant, yet longed for noise._

 _Although still raging with power, she ran towards that voice. It grew louder, louder, louder by the moment._

" _chihiro!_ _chihiro!_ _chihiro!_ _chihiro!_ _Chihiro!_ _CHIHIRO!_ _"_

 _Suddenly, she gazed up, and saw the blurry face of the one whom the loved most._

…

"H…Ha…Haku?" I whispered. My eyes were wet with tears. Pain. So much pain. It was as if my soul was being torn apart by my own power. The ground was shaking uncontrollably. "Chihiro! Calm down!" I heard him shout. Baku lifter my hand and put it right in front of my face. Instantly I was blinded by immense light, a light that flickered from pure white to soft green to dangerous red and to blue. But it also turned to black, a dense, mesmerizing black. Evil. I grimaced under the pain and confusion. Was I causing the earthquake? But how…

I started, "How…"

"I'll explain later. Chihiro, listen to me! Calm down and try to control your power!"

As much as I hated the pain, I knew I had to do this. So I took on the old courage back when I rescued Haku and had to run across the pipe and reinforced it. I compressed the power and caged it, screaming at the top of my lungs as it wrenched my soul in attempt to flee.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of inexpressible suffering and screaming, I fell into unconsciousness once again. The last thing I heard was, "Hush now Chihiro, everything is under control. Sleep well…"

…

"Haku!" screamed Lin.

"Yes?"

"There's an earthquake at the portal!"

"What?!"

"I don't know what caused it, but it's spreading fast!"

Just then the ground started quaking, hard. I felt an immense wave of power controlling it, guiding it forth and spreading it. Impossible! How can there be an earthquake of such magnitude? There was never natural earthquakes in the Spirit world before… unless… someone was controlling it? But how? I know of no such being that possesses this amount of power…just one, the High God, the One who Controlled All Elements.

Pushing the explanations away, I morphed into my dragon form and flew out the window.

"Hop on Lin! And hang on!"

As I flew with Lin quivering with fear on my back, I glanced around me. Looking down I could see rivers overflowing rapidly, bushfires raging through forests, and black spots where lightning had struck. Looking up, the sky was a chaos. The sun was burning with the brightest light, yet soot black storm clouds was gathering in. The rain that the storm brought, however, did not quench the fire, nor did the storm clouds affect the sun, or the sun the storm clouds. The wild fluctuation had no effect on the weather whatsoever, and these completely disastrous events led to a rainbow. The rainbow was not made of seven colours as usual, however. It was black. Pure, impenetrable black. Strange enough, everything _curved_ around us. They had zero effect on us.

"What the hell…" gasped Lin.

I grimaced, while speeding towards the portal to the human world. After Chihiro left, Zeniba and Yubaba made up again (kinda, not that they _loved_ each other, but at least they could get along and be 'sisters' again) and the two of them and I had shared the ownership of the bathhouse ever since. I had requested the spell the Yubaba had put on the portal be removed, so that I can visit the old, red building as often as I wanted to. She did, however I could not travel to the human world, as much as I yearned for Chihiro. Spirits were forbidden to go there, it will result in immediate death or, at the least, some form of horrible torture for the rest of your lives.

Chihiro! I wondered where she was, and how she was doing. I missed her immensely, it's as if someone took my soul and never returned it. It's even worse than losing my river, and even that can be overcome, as I carved a new one for myself, with the help of the witch twins. This, this was unbearable. Chihiro. Chihiro, Chihiro, Chihiro. For a moment, I couldn't hear anything but her name, I hallucinated that she was standing in front of me, smiling. But when I tried to reach over and embrace her, she vanished.

Tears rushed out of my eyes as I flew, wanting to forever leave that wanting behind, yet being unable to. She probably forgot me. She was only ten when she first came here. She didn't love me anyways. The last thought came down hard, shattering my heart to pieces like never before. Did she love me? I certainly hoped she did, but I knew that she probably didn't and even if she did, it was impossible for a human to love a spirit. Impossible. Forbidden.

"Are you thinking about Sen again, oh lovesick dragon?" nagged Lin. Even in the most depressing and urgent times she can still be so annoying.

I didn't answer. Instead, I landed, morphed back into my human form, and ran into the room inside the building. Nothing seemed wrong, but when I turned my eyes towards the Forbidden Bench, I gasped. A human girl had collapsed on top of it.

"But how…" I whispered, "Unless…"

Both my eyes and Lin's widened as we gazed at the the crying, unconscious figure. The blinding light radiating from her hands flickered crazily.

Slowly and hesitantly, I walked over with Lin. I reached out, and turned her over. Gaping, both we stared at the wide eyes of the barely breathing human, no _spirit_. No. She was a _goddess_.

"Chihiro!"

Chapter 3

"Whaaaa…" I mumbled. I looked up at the blurry, green-black haired person looming over me. He looked familiar, but at that moment, I couldn't pinpoint who he was.

"Chihiro! You're awake!"

Suddenly, burst of realization reached me. I stared upwards and gaped, wanting so bad to hug him. But the still lingering pain held me back.

"HAKU! I….catbelifyourher…" I whispered, both slurring and spilling tears at the same time. Smiling, he embraced me tightly, crushing me slightly. I was so caught up in my own happiness and disbelief that I ignored the mind-blowing pain that trampled over me and my soul like a giant. I couldn't believe it. Baku was back, I was in the spirit world. I wanted so bad to just live in the moment and trust that he was here, by my side, yet I couldn't it. I couldn't bring myself to believe that he was here. What if I woke up and it was a dream all over again? I felt like I could commit suicide if that happened.

But I had to admit, after what seemed like seconds to being hugged that seemed like enternity, that he was here, truly. Here.

My joy escalated until I no longer cared what happened to me or how did I faint or where I was or whether my friends and family was worrying over me. All I cared about was that he, my dragon, was here. And hopefully to stay.

"Shush now, how are you feeling?" he cooed, releasing me and sending me back into spirals of seemingly endless pain and torture. And tears, of course.

"*Cough* *Sneeze* *Wimper* It hurts…like I was run over by a train," I confessed.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt you when I hugged you?" He asked, concern filling his voice.

"No, I wanted to do that, but I just couldn't…" I said, suddenly blushing, managing a shrug, I continued, "Besides, it made the pain go away for a while."

"Oh thank Kami…now, are you hungry?"

At that precise moment, the door burst open with such force it shook the whole room, and I would've imagined the whole bathhouse. Lin came crashing in, hurtling herself over to my bedside. She enveloped me in her arms, practically squishing the living sh** out of me.

"OWW…need…to…breath, y'a know…"

"Sorry…" Lin replied, letting go to my HUGE relief. I fell back immediately, wincing in agony.

"NOW, DRAGON BOY, IT'S TIME FOR CONFESSIONS! WHY THE FREAKING HELL DIDN'T YOU CALL ME WHEN S…CHI WOKE UP!?"

"Calm down, Lin. I just woke up."

"I KNOW BUT HE FREAKING PROMISED, THAT LIAR! YOU COULD'VE STARVED TO DEATH IF YOU I DIDN'T COME SOONER!"

"Simmer down, Lin!" I croaked, suddenly worried that I might have slept too long, "BTW, how long have I been sleeping, er I mean, unconscious?"

"Kami, it's been like a month already! Probably even more! AND ALL BECAUSE OF THAT ASS**** OF A DRAGON YOU HADN'T EVEN EATEN!" yelled Lin, staring daggers in Haku (who was probably too caught up with staring at me he didn't even notice Lin) and shoving a GIGANTIC bowl of food into my face. Suddenly two emotions rushed up to me, one being worry and the other being pure amusement. I was worried over why I was unconscious for that long, and I was also amused at the behaviour of Lin towards Haku. Lin sure had some guts to face up to Mr. Dragon.

Ignoring my worries for a few minutes, I tried to sit up. Lin, although still fuming at Haku, noticed my struggle and helped me sit up, leaning my back against the bed post. . She pulled a chair over and sat down beside me. Feeding me spoon by spoon, she forgot (haha! if that was true i would swear that i was going mad!) about her feud with Haku and left me with some temporary peace. Feeling embarrassed from being fussed over and treated like a newborn, I glanced slightly over to the right, and caught sight of a mirror leaning against the opposite wall. The sight of myself in the mirror took my breath away, and I nearly choked and gaged on the food.

"What's wrong, Chi?"

"…"

"Huh?"

"…!"

"Oh…" she whispered, "that… I mean it's not so bad, you'll recover soon, and I mean looking striking even when you're just skin and bones with a pretty bad case of sleep deprivation isn't bad news, is it?" she joked.

Eyes wide as an octopus and chin nearly hitting the floor, I stared at myself in the mirror. I had black circles under my eyes and my cheekbones showed. I was as pale as china. But that wasn't my main concern.

I still had my regular brown hair, and although it was poorly combed and was fairly poor and thin from the lack of nutrition, it _glimmered_. My facial features, although they still reflected my old ones, were much more defined and looked stunningly beautiful. My chestnut eyes somehow looked much brighter, although it should have been dull from missing so many meals. Overall, I was truly eye-catching.

"What the hell…" I gasped. Suddenly Lin shoved another mouthful into my hanging mouth playfully.

"You can admire you're pretty face later, missy. Now, finish up and focus on recovering. You got me?"

"K…"

After I finished, Lin and Haku talked about some random stuff, such as what we did on our spare time, how much manga we each read, who was the best at nagging each other, etc. But I had a feeling they were both trying to avoid some unknown topic. After some time, Lin kinda spilt if a little.

"Well now, look here, Chi. I'm sure I can run further than you, but it's under one condition… you're not allowed to use magic, you powerful _goddess_!"

Chapter 4

Stupid Lin. I KNEW that she would be the one to spill first, I KNEW I should have kept it from her, but no. Her stupid puppy dog face got the best of me.

"Lin!" I groaned, hitting myself square in the head.

"S…s…sorry…I didn't mean to!"

"Ugh…now we'll have to tell her…" I mumbled, looking at Chihiro, who zoned out and looked like she was being shocked by 100 MV of electricity. Shaking her, I managed to get her back to reality.

"G….odess?" she whispered, disbelief filling her chestnut eyes.

"Er…yes…me and Lin was trying to keep that from you, sorry. We just didn't want you to…" I started.

"Whatthef***! I'mwhat?! Afreakinggodess?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE THAT?! COME ON! FALL UNCONCIOUS, WAKE UP, BECOME A GODESS!? U KIDDING ME?!"

"…freak out…" I finished, my voice barely a whisper. Lin gulped, and we exchanged worrying glances. The brown haired girl on the bed looked furious and dazed at the same time. Moments later, something seemed to snap inside her.

"I had this dream… there was this child…"

Chapter 5

Suddenly I remembered. The dream! The child in it told me something…like picking up a letter? Where?

Cursing by lame memory, I fell back into bed, groaning under the pain that still resided inside me.

"He told me to get this letter."

"Me and Lin received this package earlier, but none of us was able to open it."

"That must be it…*yawn*…"

"You're tired. Go back to sleep, Chi."

"No, Lin. I'm fine… *yawn**groan*…bring me the package please."

"Fine, princess. I'll do your bidding."

I turned to Haku after Lin left. Our eyes locked, and I stared into his slightly blue green eyes, mesmerized for a second. I felt safe, secure, yet free at the same time. He blushed, turned away, and I had the same reaction. A minute later, he took my hand in his. Blushing as red as a tomato, I felt the pain melt away.

Gasping, I looked down. His hand began to glow.

"You don't have to do that for me…it'll drain your energy…"

"No. I only numbed your sensitivity to the pain, not make it go away. It doesn't take much to cause that spell…although it'll wear off eventually…sorry, I'm not a healer…"

"That's fine, at least now I can move around," I replied, getting up. I lifted a small plush off the nightstand beside the bed. It was a toy dragon, white and teal exactly like Haku. I marvelled at it's fine detail.

"Who made this?"

"Lin. I added a couple of details. We made it for you."

"It's so pretty…"

"Not as pretty as you."

I blushed a deep crimson, and then Lin burst into the room.

"Awwww… you lovebirds!"

"Sh…shut up Lin!"

"Whatever here's the package."

I reached over and took the small white box, opening the top and taking the contents out. There was a letter and a river stone.

 _Dear Chihiro Ogino,_

 _You may or may not have heard of me, but I am the God of all elements save evil, the God of the Spirit World. I go by many names, although you may call me Light._

 _I have given the powers that you have recently gained. They are yours to keep. After my death, you will be the next Queen. I have chosen you, Chihiro, and use what I have given you wisely._

 _I know this may be quite a large amount of information for you, but I sis not choose you randomly. I chose you for a reason. You possess a great soul and a great heart._

 _Know that one of the greatest elements known will save you in times of peril. It will also be your will. That element will eventually come to you and reveal itself to you, Chihiro, and do not undervalue it, or be ashamed of it._

 _The stone I have given you will help Kohaku revive his river, but it also contains a great power that will aid you in the current war against Yami. Fate has it that it will come in handy._

 _This war will be lost, Chihiro, if you do not do what is right. Trust your heart and your friends, and in the end it will lead you to good._

Haku and Lin peered over my shoulder, amazed. Assuming he had already read the letter, I handed Haku the stone. He fingered it and smiled.

"What war?"

"Oh the one that had been raging ever since two years ago."

"Against this Yami guy? Is he evil?"

"Yup. Dragon there knows better than me though."

"People say that he is, at least."

"I have a feeling that he isn't. I think he's being manipulated… so confusing."

"Dunno," frowned Lin, clearly trying to wrap her head around it. I was still shocked, of course, from the info that had just been passed on to me, but I strangely felt _comfortable_ with my new powers, like I was born with it.

"So what am I supposed to do then? I have no idea where to start with winning the war thing."

"…"

"Haku? Dragon boy? You alright there?"

"Yes just kinda shocked Chihiro didn't freak out that bad and burn the place down."

"It's strange, but I feel comfortable, actually."

"To be honest I'm just as confused as any of you guys, really. Right now I suggest we wait and actually let them strike first, to get a better idea."

"But what if we are unprepared?"

"Well I can train you first, and the army is already battling, it's just the powerful spirits that hadn't struck yet. I wonder what they're up to. Rumour says they're trying to suck all the power out of all the powerful magicians on our side so that they may gain more."

"Ok then… *yawn*…I guess I'll just sleep now, Haku."

"Bye then you two lovebirds, I'll go back to the yuan's quarters. Night."

"Night…" I mumbled, "Wait Haku am I in your flat?" He nodded.

I laid my head back on the pillow and let sleep overtake me.

…

 _I laid in a bed, rough ropes binding me down. Somehow I couldn_ _'t sense my magic in that place. The room was dark, with only one torch that created looming shadows on the walls. The door creaked open, and a dark robed man stepped in. All I could see were his eyes, they were pure black, with no whites. It made me shiver. He stepped closer, smiling evilly._

" _My love…how are you feeling?"_

" _I am not your love! Shut up!" I yelled. He stroked my cheeks, then tilted my chin upwards. I screamed and fought against the ropes, but couldn't move so much as a millimetre._

 _All of a sudden I felt as if being drained. I was losing magic, fast. It was a sucking feeling inside my chest and soul. It got to the point where it was as if a black whole was sucking myself into it. I cursed, screamed, and fought with all the energy I had. But to no avail. A dark hole seemed to pen before my eyes, pulling me into it. I spiralled downwards in the black and white swirl inside the hole, with a moaning tone in the background. The volume increased as I fell further and further in. I screamed so bad, and I was so freaked out. I felt so alone and helpless inside this infinite swirling hole._

…


	2. Chapter 2 Unstable Meeting

Chapter 2

A certain green eyed boy's voice called out to her. She was alone, stranded in the darkness, in the void. The power she was given some time ago still surged in her veins, making her feel as if she was set on fire. She stood in the void, filled with power she could no longer control. Rampaging about, she heard that distant, yet longed for noise.

Although still raging with power, she ran towards that voice. It grew louder, louder, louder by the moment.

"chihiro! chihiro! chihiro! chihiro! Chihiro! CHIHIRO!"

Suddenly, she gazed up, and saw the blurry face of the one whom the loved most.

…

"H…Ha…Haku?" I whispered. My eyes were wet with tears. Pain. So much pain. It was as if my soul was being torn apart by my own power. The ground was shaking uncontrollably. "Chihiro! Calm down!" I heard him shout. Baku lifter my hand and put it right in front of my face. Instantly I was blinded by immense light, a light that flickered from pure white to soft green to dangerous red and to blue. But it also turned to black, a dense, mesmerizing black. Evil. I grimaced under the pain and confusion. Was I causing the earthquake? But how…

I started, "How…"

"I'll explain later. Chihiro, listen to me! Calm down and try to control your power!"

As much as I hated the pain, I knew I had to do this. So I took on the old courage back when I rescued Haku and had to run across the pipe and reinforced it. I compressed the power and caged it, screaming at the top of my lungs as it wrenched my soul in attempt to flee.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of inexpressible suffering and screaming, I fell into unconsciousness once again. The last thing I heard was, "Hush now Chihiro, everything is under control. Sleep well…"

…

"Haku!" screamed Lin.

"Yes?"

"There's an earthquake at the portal!"

"What?!"

"I don't know what caused it, but it's spreading fast!"

Just then the ground started quaking, hard. I felt an immense wave of power controlling it, guiding it forth and spreading it. Impossible! How can there be an earthquake of such magnitude? There was never natural earthquakes in the Spirit world before… unless… someone was controlling it? But how? I know of no such being that possesses this amount of power…just one, the High God, the One who Controlled All Elements.

Pushing the explanations away, I morphed into my dragon form and flew out the window.

"Hop on Lin! And hang on!"

As I flew with Lin quivering with fear on my back, I glanced around me. Looking down I could see rivers overflowing rapidly, bushfires raging through forests, and black spots where lightning had struck. Looking up, the sky was a chaos. The sun was burning with the brightest light, yet soot black storm clouds was gathering in. The rain that the storm brought, however, did not quench the fire, nor did the storm clouds affect the sun, or the sun the storm clouds. The wild fluctuation had no effect on the weather whatsoever, and these completely disastrous events led to a rainbow. The rainbow was not made of seven colours as usual, however. It was black. Pure, impenetrable black. Strange enough, everything curved around us. They had zero effect on us.

"What the hell…" gasped Lin.

I grimaced, while speeding towards the portal to the human world. After Chihiro left, Zeniba and Yubaba made up again (kinda, not that they loved each other, but at least they could get along and be 'sisters' again) and the two of them and I had shared the ownership of the bathhouse ever since. I had requested the spell the Yubaba had put on the portal be removed, so that I can visit the old, red building as often as I wanted to. She did, however I could not travel to the human world, as much as I yearned for Chihiro. Spirits were forbidden to go there, it will result in immediate death or, at the least, some form of horrible torture for the rest of your lives.

Chihiro! I wondered where she was, and how she was doing. I missed her immensely, it's as if someone took my soul and never returned it. It's even worse than losing my river, and even that can be overcome, as I carved a new one for myself, with the help of the witch twins. This, this was unbearable. Chihiro. Chihiro, Chihiro, Chihiro. For a moment, I couldn't hear anything but her name, I hallucinated that she was standing in front of me, smiling. But when I tried to reach over and embrace her, she vanished.

Tears rushed out of my eyes as I flew, wanting to forever leave that wanting behind, yet being unable to. She probably forgot me. She was only ten when she first came here. She didn't love me anyways. The last thought came down hard, shattering my heart to pieces like never before. Did she love me? I certainly hoped she did, but I knew that she probably didn't and even if she did, it was impossible for a human to love a spirit. Impossible. Forbidden.

"Are you thinking about Sen again, oh lovesick dragon?" nagged Lin. Even in the most depressing and urgent times she can still be so annoying.

I didn't answer. Instead, I landed, morphed back into my human form, and ran into the room inside the building. Nothing seemed wrong, but when I turned my eyes towards the Forbidden Bench, I gasped. A human girl had collapsed on top of it.

"But how…" I whispered, "Unless…"

Both my eyes and Lin's widened as we gazed at the the crying, unconscious figure. The blinding light radiating from her hands flickered crazily.

Slowly and hesitantly, I walked over with Lin. I reached out, and turned her over. Gaping, both we stared at the wide eyes of the barely breathing human, no spirit. No. She was a goddess.

"Chihiro!"


	3. Chapter 3 Happy to be back

Chapter 3

"Whaaaa…" I mumbled. I looked up at the blurry, green-black haired person looming over me. He looked familiar, but at that moment, I couldn't pinpoint who he was.

"Chihiro! You're awake!"

Suddenly, burst of realization reached me. I stared upwards and gaped, wanting so bad to hug him. But the still lingering pain held me back.

"HAKU! I….catbelifyourher…" I whispered, both slurring and spilling tears at the same time. Smiling, he embraced me tightly, crushing me slightly. I was so caught up in my own happiness and disbelief that I ignored the mind-blowing pain that trampled over me and my soul like a giant. I couldn't believe it. Baku was back, I was in the spirit world. I wanted so bad to just live in the moment and trust that he was here, by my side, yet I couldn't it. I couldn't bring myself to believe that he was here. What if I woke up and it was a dream all over again? I felt like I could commit suicide if that happened.

But I had to admit, after what seemed like seconds to being hugged that seemed like enternity, that he was here, truly. Here.

My joy escalated until I no longer cared what happened to me or how did I faint or where I was or whether my friends and family was worrying over me. All I cared about was that he, my dragon, was here. And hopefully to stay.

"Shush now, how are you feeling?" he cooed, releasing me and sending me back into spirals of seemingly endless pain and torture. And tears, of course.

"*Cough* *Sneeze* *Wimper* It hurts…like I was run over by a train," I confessed.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt you when I hugged you?" He asked, concern filling his voice.

"No, I wanted to do that, but I just couldn't…" I said, suddenly blushing, managing a shrug, I continued, "Besides, it made the pain go away for a while."

"Oh thank Kami…now, are you hungry?"

At that precise moment, the door burst open with such force it shook the whole room, and I would've imagined the whole bathhouse. Lin came crashing in, hurtling herself over to my bedside. She enveloped me in her arms, practically squishing the living sh** out of me.

"OWW…need…to…breath, y'a know…"

"Sorry…" Lin replied, letting go to my HUGE relief. I fell back immediately, wincing in agony.

"NOW, DRAGON BOY, IT'S TIME FOR CONFESSIONS! WHY THE FREAKING HELL DIDN'T YOU CALL ME WHEN S…CHI WOKE UP!?"

"Calm down, Lin. I just woke up."

"I KNOW BUT HE FREAKING PROMISED, THAT LIAR! YOU COULD'VE STARVED TO DEATH IF YOU I DIDN'T COME SOONER!"

"Simmer down, Lin!" I croaked, suddenly worried that I might have slept too long, "BTW, how long have I been sleeping, er I mean, unconscious?"

"Kami, it's been like a month already! Probably even more! AND ALL BECAUSE OF THAT ASS**** OF A DRAGON YOU HADN'T EVEN EATEN!" yelled Lin, staring daggers in Haku (who was probably too caught up with staring at me he didn't even notice Lin) and shoving a GIGANTIC bowl of food into my face. Suddenly two emotions rushed up to me, one being worry and the other being pure amusement. I was worried over why I was unconscious for that long, and I was also amused at the behaviour of Lin towards Haku. Lin sure had some guts to face up to Mr. Dragon.

Ignoring my worries for a few minutes, I tried to sit up. Lin, although still fuming at Haku, noticed my struggle and helped me sit up, leaning my back against the bed post. . She pulled a chair over and sat down beside me. Feeding me spoon by spoon, she forgot (haha! if that was true i would swear that i was going mad!) about her feud with Haku and left me with some temporary peace. Feeling embarrassed from being fussed over and treated like a newborn, I glanced slightly over to the right, and caught sight of a mirror leaning against the opposite wall. The sight of myself in the mirror took my breath away, and I nearly choked and gaged on the food.

"What's wrong, Chi?"

"…"

"Huh?"

"…!"

"Oh…" she whispered, "that… I mean it's not so bad, you'll recover soon, and I mean looking striking even when you're just skin and bones with a pretty bad case of sleep deprivation isn't bad news, is it?" she joked.

Eyes wide as an octopus and chin nearly hitting the floor, I stared at myself in the mirror. I had black circles under my eyes and my cheekbones showed. I was as pale as china. But that wasn't my main concern.

I still had my regular brown hair, and although it was poorly combed and was fairly poor and thin from the lack of nutrition, it glimmered. My facial features, although they still reflected my old ones, were much more defined and looked stunningly beautiful. My chestnut eyes somehow looked much brighter, although it should have been dull from missing so many meals. Overall, I was truly eye-catching.

"What the hell…" I gasped. Suddenly Lin shoved another mouthful into my hanging mouth playfully.

"You can admire you're pretty face later, missy. Now, finish up and focus on recovering. You got me?"

"K…"

After I finished, Lin and Haku talked about some random stuff, such as what we did on our spare time, how much manga we each read, who was the best at nagging each other, etc. But I had a feeling they were both trying to avoid some unknown topic. After some time, Lin kinda spilt if a little.

"Well now, look here, Chi. I'm sure I can run further than you, but it's under one condition… you're not allowed to use magic, you powerful goddess!"


	4. Chapter 4 GODESS?

Chapter 4

Stupid Lin. I KNEW that she would be the one to spill first, I KNEW I should have kept it from her, but no. Her stupid puppy dog face got the best of me.

"Lin!" I groaned, hitting myself square in the head.

"S…s…sorry…I didn't mean to!"

"Ugh…now we'll have to tell her…" I mumbled, looking at Chihiro, who zoned out and looked like she was being shocked by 100 MV of electricity. Shaking her, I managed to get her back to reality.

"G….odess?" she whispered, disbelief filling her chestnut eyes.

"Er…yes…me and Lin was trying to keep that from you, sorry. We just didn't want you to…" I started.

"Whatthef***! I'mwhat?! Afreakinggodess?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE THAT?! COME ON! FALL UNCONCIOUS, WAKE UP, BECOME A GODESS!? U KIDDING ME?!"

"…freak out…" I finished, my voice barely a whisper. Lin gulped, and we exchanged worrying glances. The brown haired girl on the bed looked furious and dazed at the same time. Moments later, something seemed to snap inside her.

"I had this dream… there was this child…"


	5. Chapter 5 Two Dreams and A Letter

Chapter 5

Suddenly I remembered. The dream! The child in it told me something…like picking up a letter? Where?

Cursing by lame memory, I fell back into bed, groaning under the pain that still resided inside me.

"He told me to get this letter."

"Me and Lin received this package earlier, but none of us was able to open it."

"That must be it…*yawn*…"

"You're tired. Go back to sleep, Chi."

"No, Lin. I'm fine… *yawn**groan*…bring me the package please."

"Fine, princess. I'll do your bidding."

I turned to Haku after Lin left. Our eyes locked, and I stared into his slightly blue green eyes, mesmerized for a second. I felt safe, secure, yet free at the same time. He blushed, turned away, and I had the same reaction. A minute later, he took my hand in his. Blushing as red as a tomato, I felt the pain melt away.

Gasping, I looked down. His hand began to glow.

"You don't have to do that for me…it'll drain your energy…"

"No. I only numbed your sensitivity to the pain, not make it go away. It doesn't take much to cause that spell…although it'll wear off eventually…sorry, I'm not a healer…"

"That's fine, at least now I can move around," I replied, getting up. I lifted a small plush off the nightstand beside the bed. It was a toy dragon, white and teal exactly like Haku. I marvelled at it's fine detail.

"Who made this?"

"Lin. I added a couple of details. We made it for you."

"It's so pretty…"

"Not as pretty as you."

I blushed a deep crimson, and then Lin burst into the room.

"Awwww… you lovebirds!"

"Sh…shut up Lin!"

"Whatever here's the package."

I reached over and took the small white box, opening the top and taking the contents out. There was a letter and a river stone.

 _Dear Chihiro Ogino,_

 _You may or may not have heard of me, but I am the God of all elements save evil, the God of the Spirit World. I go by many names, although you may call me Light._

 _I have given the powers that you have recently gained. They are yours to keep. After my death, you will be the next Queen. I have chosen you, Chihiro, and use what I have given you wisely._

 _I know this may be quite a large amount of information for you, but I sis not choose you randomly. I chose you for a reason. You possess a great soul and a great heart._

 _Know that one of the greatest elements known will save you in times of peril. It will also be your will. That element will eventually come to you and reveal itself to you, Chihiro, and do not undervalue it, or be ashamed of it._

 _The stone I have given you will help Kohaku revive his river, but it also contains a great power that will aid you in the current war against Yami. Fate has it that it will come in handy._

 _This war will be lost, Chihiro, if you do not do what is right. Trust your heart and your friends, and in the end it will lead you to good._

Haku and Lin peered over my shoulder, amazed. Assuming he had already read the letter, I handed Haku the stone. He fingered it and smiled.

"What war?"

"Oh the one that had been raging ever since two years ago."

"Against this Yami guy? Is he evil?"

"Yup. Dragon there knows better than me though."

"People say that he is, at least."

"I have a feeling that he isn't. I think he's being manipulated… so confusing."

"Dunno," frowned Lin, clearly trying to wrap her head around it. I was still shocked, of course, from the info that had just been passed on to me, but I strangely felt _comfortable_ with my new powers, like I was born with it.

"So what am I supposed to do then? I have no idea where to start with winning the war thing."

"…"

"Haku? Dragon boy? You alright there?"

"Yes just kinda shocked Chihiro didn't freak out that bad and burn the place down."

"It's strange, but I feel comfortable, actually," to be honest, I was kinda freaked out by the fact that I wasn't freaked out (make sense? I'm sure it does…). I could have sworn someone cast a calming spell over me. Whoever that person was, I silently thanker him or her for it.

"To be honest I'm just as confused as any of you guys, really. Right now I suggest we wait and actually let them strike first, to get a better idea."

"But what if we are unprepared?"

"Well I can train you first, and the army is already battling, it's just the powerful spirits that hadn't struck yet. I wonder what they're up to. Rumour says they're trying to suck all the power out of all the powerful magicians on our side so that they may gain more."

"Ok then… *yawn*…I guess I'll just sleep now, Haku."

"Bye then you two lovebirds, I'll go back to the yuan's quarters. Night."

"Night…" I mumbled, "Wait Haku am I in your flat?" He nodded.

I laid my head back on the pillow and let sleep overtake me.

…

 _I laid in a bed, rough ropes binding me down. Somehow I couldn't sense my magic in that place. The room was dark, with only one torch that created looming shadows on the walls. The door creaked open, and a dark robed man stepped in. All I could see were his eyes, they were pure black, with no whites. It made me shiver. He stepped closer, smiling evilly._

 _"How are you feeling?"_

 _"Shut up!" I yelled, shaking uncontrollably. He stroked my cheeks, then tilted my chin upwards. I screamed and fought against the ropes, but couldn't move so much as a millimetre._

 _All of a sudden I felt as if being drained. I was losing magic, fast. It was a sucking feeling inside my chest and soul. It got to the point where it was as if a black whole was sucking myself into it. I cursed, screamed, and fought with all the energy I had. But to no avail. A dark hole seemed to pen before my eyes, pulling me into it. I spiralled downwards in the black and white swirl inside the hole, with a moaning tone in the background. The volume increased as I fell further and further in. I screamed so bad, and I was so freaked out. I felt so alone and helpless inside this infinite swirling hole._


	6. Chapter 6 Nightmare

Chapter 6

She was shaking in her sleep. It turned into screaming.

"Haku! HAKU! HELP ME! SOMEONE FREAKIN' HELP ME PLEASE! AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rushing over, I placed a hand on her forehead. It was wet with sweat. I shook her until the whole bed was wobbling and threatening to collapse.

"Chihiro! Chihiro wake up! WAKE UP CHIHIRO!"

"AHHHHHH! HELP!"

"WAKE UP CHIHIRO! CAN YOU HEAR ME? WAKE UP!"

"AHHH—" she trailed as she opened her eyes. Relief washed over me as she gazed into my eyes, still dazed and shocked.

"Haku…? Nigihiyami Kohaku Nushi? Whaaa…"

"Yeah it's me."

"How? I'm where? What? When?"

"2am in the morning. Spirit world, Aburaya. Waking up after a nightmare and lying on a bed," I said. Suddenly here eyes went wide and something seemed to snap inside her.

"No! No! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!"

"Chihiro wait!"

"F*** OFF!"

"Calm down! It's me Haku!"

"No your not! My Haku wouldn't…" her eyes softened slightly, "try to kill me…"

Had she just called me HERS?! I couldn't believe my ears. For a moment I was so overjoyed that I nearly forgot that she was still shaken from the nightmare she had.

Gently I ran my hand up and down her back, while cooing soft words into her ear, comforting her to the best of my abilities. Chihiro just folded up her knees and buried her head into them, while crying her eyes out and shuddering.

After a while, she stopped shuddering, and after what seemed like an hour longer, she stopped crying altogether. I still went on with my comforting though, thinking that she was still awake. What I didn't notice was that her tensed body had relaxed now.

When I glanced up at the clock and it read 4, I began to worry.

"Chihiro?"

She didn't respond. Slowly, I realized she was asleep. Smiling to myself, I wondered at how she could sleep in such a position. The nightmare must have taken so much out of her.

I gently took hold of her torso and set it back on the bed, all the while praying that she wouldn't wake up. I tugged the embroidered covers over her as I restrained myself from kissing her.

I just sat there for a while, until the first glints of sunlight poked through the clouds. I never grew tired of gazing upon her features. I knew I loved her with all my heart, but I was sure she didn't love me back the same way. My heart ached as I considered the possibility that she'll never love me…and that she only treated me as a helpful friend.

Slowly I began to play with her hair, and cherished its softness. I wanted to kiss her so bad I felt that my insides were being torn out as they tried to pull me towards her. I just couldn't love her more.

After some time, I decided I couldn't sit here without being tortured anymore, so I got up and started to walk away to the sofa, where I've been sleeping every night since I had found Chihiro. However I was stopped by something puling at my sleeve.

"Stay with me…Haku…don't leave…"

I turned around and was met my the sight of slightly awake an smiling Chihiro. Sighing, I sat down again by the edge of the bed. That apparently was not enough.

She pulled my down, and pulled me closer to her. I felt awkward being in bed with Chihiro at first, but I soon gave in and wrapped my arms around her. She made a noise that seemed like across between a happy sigh and a small giggle as she snuggled into my chest. Then she mumbled something about me never leaving her and then fell back into deep sleep.

Awkwardness soon fell into pure glee as I looked down at the sleeping form of Chihiro. My Chihiro. I couldn't believe I could hold the one I loved most in my arms as she slept, and I could hold her like this until she wakes up.

Soon after, I too fell into a deep slumber that sent me into a dreamworld where I danced with my most beloved.


	7. Chapter 7 In A Dragon's Coils

Chapter 7

Sleepily, I opened my eyes. This time I woke up into warmth and comfort. Glancing upwards, I saw Haku. I was, apparently, sleeping in his arms. Memories of what happened last night came flooding back, and I blushed, remembering some of the words that I had said. By the time I looked up again, I bas beet red with nothing to hide the colour.

Haku smiled in his sleep. He must have been having a great dream, and I wondered what it was about. I wanted it to be me, just like the way I dreamt about him, but I knew that he wouldn't love me the way I love him. But at that moment, I just wanted him to hold me like that forever, forgetting all my worries and just loving him like that. I longed to gaze into his emerald green eyes, and, as if on cue, he slowly opened them.

Blushing slightly again, I nuzzled further into his chest. I almost didn't catch his grin, and it almost went from ear to ear. Secretly, I also grinned like that, but my face was buried, so he couldn't see it.

A very unexpected thing occurred. He morphed into a dragon, that is, the most beautiful dragon that I believe existed in both worlds. He still had a teal mane and perfectly white scales, but he was much longer and seemed stronger than last time. I was so obsessed with staring at him I failed to notice the long grin the spread across his muzzle.

In a flash, I was within a circle of scales and mane, and a sleepy, grinning dragon gazing at me. I lost my balance, as one of the his loops had somehow slid under my foot and tripped me. I fell over, landing with an, "Ouf!"

I landed on my back, with one of my legs under his loop and one another on top of it. I turned and looked into his eyes, once again getting lost in them. Subconsciously, I reached out and stroked his muzzle. He let out a cat-like purr, but it was much deeper.

I didn't know how much time had passed before I spiralled into dreamland once again.


	8. Chapter 8 Tamashi Yujins

Chapter 8

"Good morning, Chihiro," I said, as I watched her slowly open her eyes. I had placed her on the bed after I woke up. Not wanting to let go of staring into their chocolate brownness, I continued the conversation.

"How are you doing?"

"*Yawn* Fine, I guess…"

"Are you ready to get breakfast?"

"Sure, why not…I should take a bath first though. I stink."

"You can use my bathroom. Here I'll take you there," I replied while taking her off the bed, and carrying her. Bridal style.

She blushed when I looked down, and mumbled something like, "You don't have to do that, you know."

"No I do have to do that, Chihiro. You're still weak from the…er…transformation,"I argued. Setting her down in the bathroom, I let her look around a bit.

"Wow this tub is huge…." she said. I laughed, and she seemed startled by my laughter. Then it faded into a faint smile. How I loved that expression.

"Well it needs to be, there's a dragon living here, you know."

"I suppose then…but why don't you bathe in your human form?"

"It's not as refreshing."

"Ok then."

"Here," I pointed to one of the drawers, "that's where the shampoo and things are…the town is by the side."

I watched as she took out the shampoo and a bar of soap.

"Do you have a bathrobe of some kind? I don't really need one but…"

"Yes I do. I made one for you. It's hanging behind you."

"Thanks…" she whispered as she took off her shoes and set them aside. She looked at me and blushed.

"Ummm…."

Smiling sheepishly, I turned and left the scene.

…

"Ummm…." I said. He smiled and left. I let go of a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

I was quite embarrassed by his actions, first sleeping beside me, then letting me sleep in his coils, and then _carrying_ me here. A slight flutter of hope arose in my heart, but I shook it off, convinced that Haku will never love a lonesome outcast like me, who couldn't even use her powers properly.

I examined the bathrobe once more, and marvelled at the dragon embroidered on its edges. It was long, white, and teal like Haku, and even had his emerald coloured eyes. One of his front claws held a pearl, and his jaw was open, showing numerous sharp teeth. I couldn't resist tracing it.

Suddenly it flew out of the robe and into the air around me. It turned into a crown.

I gasped and rushed over to the mirror. It was so beautiful that I gaped at it, and as I turned the pearl that the dragon was holding glittered in the light. I gently took it off, and traced the dragon that was circling a ring of gold, acting as a crown. I touched the pearl, and the colours of the dragon changed.

The once teal mane was now robin-egg blue, and the white body had a tinge of light blue to it. The pearl had a much richer, milk-white colour, and the details grew until it was so realistic anyone could have believed it was a live mini dragon.

The claws seemed to actually cling to the edge of the metal ring, as if it had real muscles. The tip of the dragon tail became a translucent substance that was sea blue and made a blue hue on the bathroom floor. The horns became golden. The ring had gained several gems, of different colours, and I immediately linked that to the different elements. The largest gem was a heart, which was set right in the front of the crown, between the tail and the head of the dragon.

I just stood there staring at it for a while, almost not believing my eyes, somewhat like the first time I saw Haku for five years. When I finally broke out of my trance and decided to set it on the bathroom counter, it changed back into a small dragon and flew to my right arm, becoming a tattoo.

Still trying to shrug off my surprise and awe, I stripped and turned towards the tub once more. Surprisingly it was already full. So, I leapt in.

The warm water welcomes me, and I enjoyed it as I sat there for a few minutes before applying the shampoo to my hair. The body soap gave off a wonderful smell, and I breathed it in, imagining myself in a meadow with extremely beautiful flowers, and the sunlight shining and a small river running through. The photo grew more detailed, and there were now mountains surrounding the field of infinite flowers and tall, wavy grass. I sat beside the river and dipped my feet in. Refreshing.

"You have a great imagination…" someone said. The deep, wise voice made me sit up and find myself back in the bathroom.

"Who are you?"

"You may name me. I am part of you."

"Part of me?…"

"Yes."

"Oh you are the dragon! You are alive! Oh how wonderful!" I cried, tracing the dragon encircling my lower right arm. It glittered and flew out, and then perched on my shoulder.

"The Dragon? Is that my name then?"

"No…I'm sorry…I didn't think about that yet…hmmm, let me see… what about Ryuu? That means dragon spirit I think."

"Ryuu…ok, sounds nice," she said. I smiled. A new companion.

Climbing out of the tub, I dried myself and then put on my bathrobe. Ryuu became the embroidery once more, and I walked out of the bathroom.

I thanked Kami when Haku wasn't near, and I went into the changing room. I found a blue and white dress already there for me, and I slipped it on, leaving the bathrobe in the laundry basket. Ryuu moved from the robe to the dress, this time flying across my chest.

"You look great Chihiro!" Haku exclaimed as I walked out of the changing room, feeling refreshed and much cleaner.

"Not that much…umm…" I mumbled, blushing slightly.

"Oh is that your Tamashi Yujin?"

"Er…oh you mean Ryuu? I don't know, I suppose…what is a Tamashi Yujin?"

"A friend of your soul, it is part of your soul only a different form of it, I guess you're a dragon too, like me. Here, meet Shinsetsu. He's nice, don't worry."

A teal and white dragon flew out from under Haku's sleeve. Ryuu sprang from my dress and met Shinsetsu in mid air, both circling and sniffing each other with a surprising amount of elegance. I found myself amuse by this.

"Is this how dragon's greet each other?"

"Informally and fro friendship purposes, yes. For formality, definitely not. For a challenge, much stricter. For war, too much rules of you to learn right now. Now, let's go and eat."

"Fine."

Ryuu perched on my shoulder and we walked out of the room, both of us restraining ourselves from reaching for the claw of the other dragon… or the hand of the dragon boy.


	9. Chapter 9 I've been wanting to tell you

Chapter 9

So, she was a dragon too.

How wonderful.

How marvellous.

Yet how disastrous.

A godess, and powerful dragon.

She'll never want me.

Even though I crave for her.

On the outside, I seem happy.

On the inside, I'm slowly being eaten alive by my own nightmares.

Nightmares of Chihiro not wanting me.

Not caring for me.

Not loving me.

Leaving me.

But somehow a small part of me still keeps on hoping.

Hoping for her love.

I just wanted to scream and have a major break down right there as we walked into my medium sized, private dining room. I sat down and stared at the table, focusing on not trying to commit suicide as I waited for the food.

"Haku? What's wrong?"

I must've looked pale. I put on the latest fake smile I had.

"Nothing."

"I'm not convinced. Spill it, Kohaku."

"It's nothing, Chi."

"There's something you're not telling me, and if you don't spill now, Nigihiyami Kohaku Nushi, I'm gonna tell Lin. She'll decide what'll make you tell then."

As much as I didn't want to tell her, I couldn't restrain myself anymore.

"Chihiro, I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time now, and I don't know what you feel about it, but…I…"

Lin saved me. She barged in the door with the food, giving me enough time to stop myself.

"I'll tell you later Chihiro. Now, let's eat."

"Ok…but you better tell me …" she said as she began to tear into the food. She gulped, then continued,

"…soon."


End file.
